A Woman's Intuition
by Bara-Minamino
Summary: This story is really hard for me to write, at current. Until I get more experience I'm putting it on hiatus. See my profile for more details.
1. Chapter 1

"Spirit Gun!" shouted Yusuke Urameshi as he shot his spirit energy at a demon. He had been told to wait for the others to come before exterminating the demon, but if he had waited any longer the demon would have eaten the kids, currently cowering in fear inside the jungle gym.

As Yusuke's spirit energy hit the demon it fell to the ground dead, a huge hole in its chest where the heart of a human would have been.

When the rest of the group got there they found they had come too late.

"Urameshi! You were supposed to wait for us!" shouted Kuwabara. "The baka has a point." said Hiei, much to everyone's amazement, in agreement with the idiot.

Yusuke got over his shock of Hiei having agreed with someone when he saw the children still in terror in the jungle gym. "What, and let him hurt these kids!" said Yusuke pointing at them. "That demon was weak anyway." added Yusuke. "I don't know why Koenma wanted us all to come after him."

"That demon may have been weak Yusuke," said Kurama in a suddenly serious tone, " but I'm guessing that demon isn't." he finished pointing behind Yusuke.

Yusuke turned around to see a human like demon with hair as blue as the ocean holding a staff. The demon was staring at Yusuke with a cold hatred that matched his icy blue eyes. The demon was as short as Hiei and also very skinny.

"Gonna say anything shorty?" said Kuwabara, pulling out his spirit sword. The demon just ignored Kuwabara and continued to stare at Yusuke.

"Woah, this guy is creeping me out." said Kuwabara taking a few steps back.

"You're as cowardly as a ningen girl, baka." said Hiei sticking out his foot and tripping Kuwabara.

"A girl?" mused the mysterious demon out loud. "Not a bad idea."

The demon started to chant and in a matter of seconds a red barrier surrounded the entire group. Kurama quickly pulled out his rosewhip and tried to break it, but the barrier held firm.

"Forget this" muttered Yusuke as he shot a spirit gun at the barrier. The barrier still didn't break and the detectives were stuck inside until it suddenly vanished. Yusuke took aim at the demon with his finger.

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me" said the demon vanishing right as Yusuke shot his third Spirit Gun of the evening.

"Damn, he got away." said Yusuke angrily.

"Oh well. It's getting late," said Kurama looking at the rising moon in the sky. "We'll see Koenma about it tomorrow."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and Hiei Hn'd before they both departed. Kurama turned to the left to walk towards his home and Yusuke turned to the right to go to his.

They all thought this was just another normal demon on the run, no big deal if he got away, they'd catch him eventually. Little did they know that their lives were about to change drastically, and the only way to get them back to normal would be to hunt that demon down.

----- Author's Note -----

So did you guys like it? I'll update again soon, like a half-hour. People who also read my "Stranger Stars Hollow" story. Or if you like Inuyasha give "An Authors Powers" a whirl. Wow. I quess this is going to be my commercial fic….

Review and help me improve my skills so I can become a better writer! See ya soon!


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!

Sorry this is so late!

-------------

"Yusuke! YUSUKE!" Keiko huffed in pounding on Yusuke's bedroom door. Yusuke and her had plans for today and he had forgotten. AND even more upsetting he was still asleep! Keiko pounded on the door a little louder and continued to yell Yusuke's name.

Yusuke finally woke up somewhere around the fifteenth "Yusuke!" and decided to get up to tell Keiko he was awake. However, when he got up his pants nearly fell off! He quickly grabbed them so they stayed up.

'That's weird, these pants fit last night.' Thought Yusuke as he opened his bedroom door.

"Yusuke you-" started Keiko angirly, but then she suddenly paused mid rant and started staring at Yusuke strangely.

"Keiko?" asked Yusuke and then he widened his eyes in shock. Was that his voice? It sounded a little higher, a little…softer.

"Y-Yu-Yus-Yusuke, what happened to you?" stuttered Keiko.

"What are you talking about Keiko?" said Yusuke annoyed. There was that strange voice coming out of his mouth again. Maybe there was something in his ears.

Suddenly Keiko was pushing Yusuke into the bathroom.

"Keiko! What's the big idea!" yelled Yusuke looking at Keiko over his shoulder.

Yusuke and Keiko arrived in the bathroom and Yusuke turned to yell at Keiko, but when he turned he caught sight of something in the mirror.

Slowly, Yusuke turned to look in the mirror. "Is, is that me?" asked Yusuke slowly.

He saw the mirror Keiko nod.

"WHAT FUCK IS GOING ON!" screamed Yusuke in his new girl voice, for sadly, he was now a girl.

Now it made sense! the weird voice was actually his own girly voice, and his pants didn't fit because he was smaller. Also, Yusuke now noticed to "large growths" on his chest.

"I have to go to Spirit World." said Yusuke. Even if this had nothing to do with Spirit World, it was the only place he could think of that would know anything about what was happening.

Yusuke swiftly walked back to his room and Keiko followed behind him. Yusuke then started looking for his compact communicator thing. He finally found it a few minutes later in a corner of his room under a pile of dirty clothes.

He flipped it open and tried to send a message, but nobody picked up on the other end. "What the hell! The one time I actually need to speak to someone in Spirit World, and they're not there!"

"Don't you have any other way to reach them?" asked Keiko from the other side of the room.

"No" snapped Yusuke, at least, he didn't think so.

Keiko sweatdropped. 'They only have one way to communicate?' she thought in disbelief.

Meanwhile Yusuke was trying to think of another way to contact Spirit World. Who might know another way to contact Spirit World? Genkai!

"We're going to Genkai's!" Yusuke told Keiko as he went to walk out the door. Yusuke reached the door and started to open it when …

"Wait!" Keiko shouted as Yusuke was about to walk outside. "You can't go outside like that." Said Keiko pointing at his…er…her falling down pants and humongous sleeping shirt.

"Oh…right." said Yusuke. She had completely forgotten that she was still wearing her now oversized pajamas.

Yusuke went back to her room, put on the smallest shirt she had, which was still too big, and some pants with a belt so that they stayed up.

When Keiko, who had been waiting in the living room, saw Yusuke she bust into laughter. "You-l-lo-look-ri-ri-riddiculus!" she said trying to get her laughter under control.

Yusuke glared at her. "Well, it's not like I have girls clothes lying around!" he yelled. "Now come on, let's go."

Keiko finally stopped laughing and got up off the couch to leave. Once outside, Yusuke and Keiko walked made their way to Genkai's temple.

A mere few moments after the two left Botan arrived outside Yusuke's bedroom window. "Yusuke? Yusuke!" she called while tapping on the window. After she got no answer she flew to the front door, put her oar away, and knocked.

After about ten minutes Atsuko finally came to the door. "What doy oo wan?" she asked, her voice slurred from alcohol consumption. She was already drunk and it was only two in the morning.

"Uh... Hi Ms.Urameshi. Is Yusuke here?" asked Botan nervously. Atsuko just shrugged and dragged herself back to bed.

Botan walked in the now open door and looked around the house for Yusuke.

After a while of looking it was clear that Yusuke wasn't there. 'Hmm… Maybe he went to Kuwabara's' thought Botan as she walked outside.

She materialized her oar into her hand and then flew off to Kuwabara's, keeping her eyes open for Yusuke on the way.

------Author's Note-------

IM SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SOO LATE! I won't take up your time with lame excuses, just please know that I apologize. I wanted to make this chapter a little longer, but figured I'd go for a quick update instead. Sorry this chapter was kind of lame. Minor writers block. I'll update before next Monday with a longer chapter. Again, I'm sorry!

------------------

Be Kind, Review!


End file.
